


Together Forever, Forever Together

by StarlightBreeze557



Category: Leverage
Genre: (oh look another thing I'm going to make a tag), Age Play Caregiver Eliot Spencer, Age Regression, Eliot Spencer's Singing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am making this a tag or so help me god, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Little Parker, Minor Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, it's implied - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBreeze557/pseuds/StarlightBreeze557
Summary: Parker comes to Eliot one night while she's little with a stomachache, and Eliot makes it better with singing and plenty of hugs & cuddles.
Relationships: Parker & Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Together Forever, Forever Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This was partially written on the notes app of my phone because the idea hit me randomly out of nowhere. I love Little Parker and Eliot Spencer being the absolute best caregiver out there is the hill I will die on. I hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

“Eliot,” Parker murmured, slipping into his bedroom with all the grace and silence of a cat. Her voice was soft, and she sounded upset. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Eliot asked, setting his book to the side and moving over to create a space for her in his bed. 

“My tummy hurts,” Parker whimpered, holding onto her own shoulders in a sort of self-hug Eliot had seen her do too many times when she wanted comfort but wasn’t sure how to ask for it. It broke his heart, but warmth filled it again a second later when he realised this _was_ her asking. He was grateful for it. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, darlin’,” Eliot said, “C’mere, let’s see if I can’t make it a little better for you.” He patted the space beside him, a clear invitation. Parker clambered onto the bed and curled up next to Eliot, hiding her face in his shoulder. He heard her sniffle, and he turned around so she could press her face into his chest and he could hug her properly. 

When Eliot’s arms wrapped around her, Parker let out a little sob, clinging on to him. She wasn’t sure what was wrong - her stomach _did_ hurt, but that never used to make her cry - but she knew she wanted Eliot. 

Eliot, to his benefit, was right there where she needed him to be, and he didn’t show any signs of moving. One hand came up to stroke gentle fingers through her hair, and the other rubbed her back comfortingly as she cried. He didn’t talk, which Parker was grateful for, just sat there and hugged her until her tears were mostly dried up and she didn’t feel so vulnerable and ridiculously emotional in every possible way. 

“You okay?” Eliot’s voice was gravelly and rough in her ear, but somehow still managed to be soft, too. Parker nodded against his neck, too overwhelmed to speak. She felt Eliot shift, open the bedside drawer, and rummage around in it for a minute. A few seconds later, he emerged with a dark blue pacifier and offered it to Parker. She took it gratefully, popping it between her lips and starting to suck immediately. It was way better than sucking on the skin of Eliot’s neck, which she knew made him uncomfortable even if he wouldn’t say so. 

For a long time they just sat there, Eliot’s arms around her, not saying anything. They didn’t need words to fill the space, and the hum of Hardison’s computers somewhere else in the apartment was almost comforting enough to lull Parker to sleep in the safety of Eliot’s warm embrace. 

Almost. 

Parker whined, shifting a little in the circle of Eliot's arms. She didn't speak, didn't have to; she knew Eliot understood. 

It took some maneuvering, but Eliot got Parker situated on the other side of his bed and drew the covers around her, tucking her in. He placed her Bunny in her arms and kissed her forehead in a way that made Parker giggle. “There you go,” he said, and his voice was all warm and sweet like honey or maple syrup. Parker liked it. “All cosied up.”

“Will you sing me a song?” Parker looked up at him with big, pleading hazel eyes and Eliot sighed. Damn that girl and her puppy dog eyes. He didn’t need to ask who’d taught her that; Hardison was the biggest purveyor of puppy eyes he’d ever met. 

“Sure, angel,” he said, brushing her hair back from her forehead as he spoke. “What do you want to hear?”

“Whatever’s stuck in your head,” Parker mumbled around her pacifier. 

Eliot chuckled. “Are you sure? It’s kind of weird. I don’t think you’ll get it.”

Parker nodded, almost slipping her thumb between her lips out of habit before she remembered her pacifier was still in her mouth. 

“Okay,” Eliot said, “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He opened his mouth, and began to sing. 

“Pretty girl on every corner, sunshine turns the sky to gold. Warm, warm, it’s always warm here, I can’t take the cold. Streets littered with diamonds, every one’s glistening. The whole world shines so brightly; I can’t see a thing.” Eliot’s eyes had slipped closed sometime during his song, and Parker watched, enraptured, as a million different emotions slid across Eliot’s face with every lyric and note he sang. 

“She’s pretty as a picture, she is like a golden ring. Circles me with love and laughter; I can’t feel a thing.” Parker couldn’t be sure, but she thought there were tears in Eliot’s eyes now. His head was tilted upwards just slightly, like he was singing to someone in the heavens she couldn’t see. With Eliot, she knew, it was a real possibility. 

“The sky’s gonna open, people gonna pray and crawl. It’s gonna rain down fire, it’s gonna burn us all. The sky’s gonna open, people gonna pray and sing; I can’t feel a thing.” Parker watched Eliot, the way his eyes moved behind his closed eyelids. She wondered if this was another of those “don’t ask, don’t tell” things that Eliot never liked to speak about, but she and Hardison would eventually figure out on their own from hints and context clues he gave. 

“She’s pretty as a picture, she is like a golden ring. Circles me with love and laughter; and I can’t feel a thing.” Eliot started the chorus over again, and the light of the bedside lamp cast a golden glow on his cheekbones, like something angelic and pretty and magical. 

“The sky’s gonna open, people gonna pray and crawl. It’s gonna rain down fire, it’s gonna burn us all. The sky’s gonna open, people gonna pray and sing; I can’t feel a thing.” 

Eliot let the rest of the song taper off, noticing Parker’s eyelids growing heavy. Parker was too tired to work out what the song meant, or why Eliot looked raw and vulnerable now, when he’d been his usual self a few minutes ago, but she could tell that something had changed, and she reached out for Eliot blindly, seeking his fingers to entwine with her own. 

Eliot smiled, and it made Parker happy. Her stomach still hurt, and she didn’t know what, if anything, was wrong with Eliot, but it was okay. It was okay because she knew Eliot was there, he wasn’t going anywhere, and he & Hardison would be waiting for her in the morning with chocolate chip pancakes and a smile. Eliot laid down beside her and clicked the light off, wrapping her in his arms, and she felt safe. It’d been a long time since she’d felt safe. 

Just before she drifted off, Parker spoke, her lips moving like chords and musical notes on Eliot’s collarbone. “We’re gonna be together forever, right?”

“Yeah,” Eliot replied, his whisper like a fresh rain or the feeling of snowflakes in her hair at Christmas. “Forever together.”

 _Together forever. Forever together_. 

Parker liked the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
